Maggie After PV
by sehat
Summary: Title says it all, it's Maggie moving forward.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first time writing a fanfic so please be gentle… English is also not my first language so please bear with me lol! The things I know about BAM is basically from the clips that I have watched over at youtube. Here goes…

The garden where the wedding will be held is breathtaking. The gazebo was magnificent with flowers lovingly adorning it. People have already taken their seats waiting for the entourage of the bride. Bianca looked around and wondered what's taking so long. Finally she settled her eyes on Reese with their little Gabriel and she smiled. Looking at her she felt warm and happy ... she felt contentment...

Her attention was taken away from her love for suddenly there's a commotion behind her and Anna walked out with her head on the phone looking a little pissed. "Oh for your sake I hope that's you in that car!" she barked. And with a flurry, a Chinese woman went out of the taxi holding out some shoes as another tall blonde followed making a fuzz with someone else's dress inside the vehicle while holding what looked liked make-ups and lipstick. Bianca looked on amused at the scene playing before her… she wondered who these people are since she has not seen them before… She was about to walk back when something vaguely familiar caught her eye. A short brunette walked out of the car dressed in a gown. Bianca had to make a double take as she stared. She can't believe her eyes… it's been years since she saw her last. "All right I'm here!" said the familiar voice as she snatched the shoe being held by the curly Chinese and slipped it on. "Maggie…" she whispered. It was all that she can say until a little girl pulled on her dress… she looked down and saw Miranda asking that they return to their seats. She didn't hesitate and grabbed her baby girl before a certain brunette caught sight of her…

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

I don't like what happened to BAM well who does right? I felt like Maggie was left hanging since nothing's really tying her to PV except for Bianca. Hence I felt the need to tell her story after PV. There will be angst between BAM but mostly this is a Maggie fic, she's my main character for a change…

"Hi Anna!" Maggie chirped a little too enthusiastically… "Oh don't give me that look! I'm here aren't I?"

"Well… yeah but your 30 minutes late!" Anna huffed. "I told you to be here soon! David and I were expecting you last night! I can't believe this... I can't believe your making me late on my own wedding! Where were you?"

"Oh! Oh! There was a big surgery last night! As in major!" Christina excitedly offered.

"Yang! You're not helping!" Maggie admonished.

"But it was... I mean we couldn't have passed that... surgeries like that don't just come everyday…"

"What?! You're late coz you can't pass up a surgery… What kind of surgery is this that is so important…?"

Maggie just gave her a pleading look…

"Ok I don't even wanna know… we're already running late as it is... and where's your other shoe?!"

"Oh got it! Here you go Mags... it was left in the cab!" Izzie replied.

"Thanks Iz" Maggie said as she puts on the shoe while holding on to Christina for balance.

Anna just rolled her eyes and let out a big sigh of exasperation.

"Ms. Devane…" Anna just gave her a look "I mean future Mrs. Hay… ah… Mrs. Dr. Hayward.. wait is that right?"

"You can just call me Anna Izzie! Please just call me Anna."

"Well uhmm... Anna… we really tried to get here as soon as possible… I mean Maggie practically just showered on the plane and we had to change and get her make-up done on a moving taxi on our way here from the airport" Izzie commended holding up the make up and lipstick she's holding.

"Yeah I think the driver got an eyeful!" Christina laughed out! Both Maggie and Izzie just glared at her. "What?! Ok... I'm shutting up now..."

"That is beside the fact that little missy here is having a cold feet of her own attending the wedding… so really she's trying here… I mean she practically begged us to accompany her here… although having the sparkly pager for 3 days is not such a bad bargain…" Izzie continued.

"A what?" Anna asked confused, but the thought of Maggie feeling terrified for being back in PV softened her resolve. "Nevermind! And I'm glad that you're here for Maggie and for my wedding" she smiled.

"I told you to just get someone else to be your maid of honor… I would have been cool just being one of the guests… besides it's not really my kinda scene you know and..." "Nonesense!" Anna chided, "you're family and I want you there! Do you hear me?"

"Well, why else would I be doing this? It's all for you guys... I didn't even think that I would set foot to Pine Valley again!" Anna just gave her a look.

"Ok... ok maybe I thought about it… but if ever it's only just so I can visit you and David and… and Frankie.." she trailed off. "And I specially didn't expect that I'll be facing half the town… who most probably hate me… on my first day back!" she said… now sounding horrified.

Anna finally gave her a break and now really felt bad for the woman who she considers a daughter. "I know it's a big deal for you being here… being back and all… facing the people from your past… I believe it's also a huge step that you're making… and I'm very very grateful that you're here for us!" Anna smiled encouragingly at Maggie. "Plus if you haven't been rejecting our invitation or if you have at least come sooner… you could have tested the waters and ease into it… But unfortunately… now you have to march right into it!" Anna said hoping not to alarm Maggie but failing miserably as she saw the look on Maggie's face.

"Ok I can't do this!" Maggie started panicking.

Anna just clasped Maggie's hand and squeezed it. "Yes you can!" she said. You can't let the past run you around! People make mistakes! Big deal! Plus, I don't think Bianca would care less… Maggie just gave her a disbelieving look. "Ok maybe she'll have some kind of reaction not to mention Erica! But she has moved on now and from the looks of it she's very happy. People have moved on with their lives! And I guess it's high time that you come back and face the music…make amends or rebuild the relationship you lost with the people that still cares a great deal about you!" Maggie just looked at her quite unsure. "There's nothing to hide Maggie…" Anna looked into her eyes "You're a beautiful person inside and out! You're a better person now than you were before. Just look at the things you've done and accomplished! You're now a doctor for God's sake… all at your own merit and a good one at that if I may add!"

"Yeah Mags! In fact we rock in the OR!" Christina chimed in.

Maggie couldn't help but laugh at that and with the laughter her confidence starts to return and rise up as well… Yes, they do rock that OR! She beamed at Anna and her friends. She has indeed come a long way and she is her own person now.

"Ok! No more running!" Maggie finally said. "Besides, I think David will hunt me down if you don't go down that aisle!" she teased.

"Oh don't I know it?! I told him there'll be no wedding without my maid of honor!" Anna chuckled.

"Ok we better get going then!" Maggie enthused now afraid that David might indeed have her head.

"Finally!" Izzy and Christina said in unison.

"By the way… You really look good for someone who got her hair and make-up done in a taxi!" Anna teased.

"Well thank you!" Maggie beamed. "You really looked beautiful too Anna… I know David will be ecstatic to see you! And he's so lucky to have you as his wife! And I'm glad that you'll officially become part of our… erm dysfunctional family!" she laughed.

"Scary as it may seem, but I'm glad to be in it!" Anna replied back.

"Anna! Oh is this the missing maid of honor?" After earning a nod, the wedding planner exclaimed… "Finally!" But not after rolling his eyes. " Ok good, we have to start the wedding ceremony soon… as in now!" he reprimanded clapping his hands gesturing that they better move and make it snappy!

"Ok! Ok!" Maggie scoffed.

"Well well well… I think we got our little confident spitfire doctor back!" Izzy mused as she watched Maggie walk with such rhythm in her pace.

"Yeah well... see this!" she said. "This is me facing the music! And oh yeah… I'm bringing sexy back!" she winked as she strutted towards the entrance hall.

TBC…

Thanks for those who gave FB the first time. Sorry about that, I have deleted and re-uploaded the 1st chapter since I messed it up trying to upload this one. I hope you like the update. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie prepared herself and put on her dazzling smile as she walked out of the cove to march down the aisle, out in the open that will lead her to the gazebo where David is standing and waiting. As she walked she can feel the eyes on her but she didn't wanna see them, she's afraid of what she might see, instead she reminded herself to keep on breathing and put one foot in from of the other. "See," she thought to herself "it's not that difficult… one, two and step and one, two, step… and smile!"

Besides there's the whole reception thing to see the reaction of Pine Valley towards her, right now her main focus is getting down the aisle. Needing distraction to focus her eyes on, she looked ahead and looked at David. David had looked on when the music started and smiled adoringly at his niece. Maggie's smile widened and then turned her attention at the best man - Trey, her other cousin. These guys are looking dapper she thought trying to distract herself. Finally, she reached the altar and both David and Trey nodded at her approvingly. Then to her great relief, the attention was diverted from her as the music signals the arrival of the bride. So she also looked on and watched as Anna walked down looking beautiful while trying hard to control her emotions. Because who knew that eventually it would come to this? After everything that they've been through… in the end it's her and David… that is if David doesn't mess it up this time. But David has also changed his ways and Maggie saw and witnessed this which made it easier for her to reconcile with her cousin. I mean he will still fight, lie and die for his family but there's also a sense of calm in him nowadays and this is most likely because of Anna. Yes, Anna is good for David so here's hoping that they make it though the long haul. And the odds of that is very high for Maggie can see the devotion and love between the two who have been the closest to parents that she had gotten. As she looked on as everybody does, she felt a pair of eyes on her. She made a once over glance at the crowd trying to be discreet afraid of what she might see and then she met eyes with no other than… Erica Kane. Who knew? But alas! It was Erica Kane who was staring intently at her…

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Maggie tried her best to calm her nerves when Erica Kane was staring her down. Instead of giving in to a stare down contest, Maggie opted to send her bright dazzling smile to Erica Kane's way who only raised an eyebrow and making her signature hair flip before turning back her attention to the approaching bride. At least that's over for now and Maggie smiled wider, she somehow found it amusing annoying La Kane.

During the ceremony as David and Anna are now saying their vows, the love that the two are feeling seemed to have also washed over to the people who are now watching them committing themselves to one another. Maggie looked on with a beaming smile on her face, she once again glanced into the crowd and spotted her two friends. Her smile widened at the sight of the two with Christina seemingly pretty annoyed at the moment trying to hush down Izzy who is now subtlely crying with the bride. Christina caught sight of her and rolled her eyes and whispered "Ok Izzy you better shut that down, you are not even that close to the couple and yet you're crying. Look at Maggie, she's not crying over there but here you are crying over here!" "I just love weddings! They just represent so much love and… and hope!" she sniffled.

As she looked away from her friends shaking her head, her gaze fell on Bianca. At the exact moment Bianca's eyes turned to her direction and their eyes met. They held gazes for a moment staring at each others eyes before Bianca finally looks away.

Reese noted the exchange between Bianca and the maid of honor. Bianca has looked intently at her as she was walking down the aisle and Reese believes that Bianca must have known her. Giving in to her curiosity, "So who is the maid oh honor? Is she from Anna's or David's side?" she asked. Bianca was surprised by the question but fortunately she has quickly recovered with an answer. "She is David's cousin," she said. "Uhmm.. she is Maggie…" she whispered. It's better to lay it out there sooner, Bianca thought. "Oh! Reese replied then it dawned on her… "You mean Maggie? As in 'the Maggie'?" she asked again. "Yup, the one and only!" Bianca replied trying to be nonchalant about it. Reese's brows furrowed and Bianca sensed her uncertainty and in efforts of reassuring her, Bianca reached out for her hand and squeezed it while giving her a meek smile.

The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Maggie as she finally sets her eye on the woman sitting beside Bianca holding a baby. The woman looked up and eyed her. They stared at each other for a while… measuring each other up. That must be her, Maggie thought. Maggie knew that Bianca has moved on, is now married and has a baby. David and Anna had told her the news but she doesn't actually know the details of the relationship, not that she has a right to anyways. And frankly she doesn't wanna know. It's like rubbing salt on an open wound. Looking at them it's like seeing the life that could have been. If she didn't mess up, if Bianca has forgiven her. But now that is the thing of the past but somehow it still stung and she felt the tug in her heart. She should stop this train of thought she scolded herself. But try as she might she couldn't take her eyes off the couple holding hands and then her attention is drawn to the little girl making its way into Bianca's lap. "Oh my God!" she thought, "Miranda! Look how big she is now!" Not trusting to control her emotion any longer she looked down and smiled sadly thinking of the things she's missed with the little girl. After catching sight of Miranda, she dared not look into their direction again least she break down and make a scene. Meanwhile, Trey has seen what transpired and sensed how tensed she must be. As Maggie looked up trying to get her bearings, Trey gave her a reassuring smile. This gave her strength knowing that somebody has her back, at least somebody understands. In return she gave him a nod and a weak smile.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Her thoughts were suddenly disrupted when the crowd suddenly applauded and cheered realizing that the groom has kissed the bride. Being roused from her daze she joined in the applause and went and congratulated the newlyweds. After that she made a beeline to be out of sight and discreetly signed to her friends to meet her in front. She didn't want to be caught between the people wishing the couple the best of luck or having a confrontation with anyone at the moment.

Fortunately, she didn't wait long for her friends to arrive. "Oh the wedding was lovely!" Izzy commented. "Oh I'm not sure about that… you've been crying the whole time for God's sake!" Christina scoffed. "Yeah I saw that!" Maggie snickered. "Ok you two ice queens! What's wrong with that? It's just but natural! Haven't you seen people crying at weddings before" Izzy defended. "Well yeah and I get that… if you are family of course or close to the couple! But you're not! What's up with that?" Christina countered. "Yeah what's up with that?" Maggie added. "Whatever!" Izzy just sighed exasperated as the two just chuckled. "Anyways, back to the present… off we go to the reception right? So Mags where's the reception? I'm famished!" Christina asked. "Oh yeah! It's inside the hall…" Maggie answered. "But uhmm… I don't think I wanna go in just yet… can we like look find our room first to freshen up or rest for a while?," Maggie suggested. "Hmmm… in short you want to hide," Christina said matter of factly. "I thought you already got over this? What happened to bringing the sexy back?" Izzy said trying to lighten up the mood. At that Maggie laughed… way to "Well… yeah it's different when you are finally here and really seeing the people here… I just need some time to kinda… uhmm reboot! Reign it in together, you know?"

"Reboot?" Christina asked. "Very computer literate of you!"

"Oh you know what I mean!" Maggie spat back.

"Ok… let's just go to the restroom and freshen up as you said. But don't take long. I'm sure David and Anna will be looking for you." Izzy suggested.

"Yeah" Christina agreed. "They might think you're hidin which technically you are but don't give them the satisfaction. You are Maggie Stone! You are not afraid?! Show em!"

"Wow! I feel good already!" Maggie beamed at her two friends. "Thanks you guys!" she said.

After a few minutes of hiding out in the restroom, Maggie has mastered enough courage to go out again and face the world or in this case Pine Valley. Taking a deep breath, she was ready to go with her friends behind her. I'll just be my charming self she mused. Upon exiting the restroom, a little girl bumped into her and her heart jumped at her throat recognizing that the little girl is in fact Miranda!

"Hi!" Maggie tentatively said. Miranda on the other hand just looked at her.

Maggie moved to a kneeling position so as to be eye level with Miranda. She didn't know what to do. She so wanted to just take the girl in her arms and kiss her but she held herself back not wanting to scare the little girl. Instead she just looked into the girl's eyes and smiled.

After a moment, she found her voice again and asked "You're Miranda right?"

No answer.

Not sure if Miranda remembers her she decided to introduce herself "Hi! I'm Maggie" she said smiling while holding up her hand for a handshake hoping against hope that the little girl will finally respond to her. "Miranda! I told you to wait for…" Bianca stopped as she round the corner and found her daughter with no less than Maggie. "Bianca…" Maggie started as she saw her. "I was just trying to talk to Miranda," she continued hoping that Bianca will not find it inappropriate. Recovering from her initial shock "Hi… Hi Maggie," was all Bianca could say. Miranda looked at Maggie and at her mother then back again at Maggie. Maggie thankfully smiled at Bianca and turned back to Miranda. She looked into her eyes and saw what she believes a flicker of recognition flash in Miranda's eyes. After being stoic for a moment, Miranda's eyes suddenly began to tear up. "I... I don't like you anymore! I hate you! I hate you!" she screamed before running out the door…

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Both Maggie and Bianca gasped… they certainly weren't expecting such reaction from Miranda. Izzy and Christina just looked at each other also unsure as to what just happened. Maggie was shocked and didn't realize the tears running down her face. "Bianca… I need… I need to talk to her… Please?" Maggie asked pleadingly at Bianca. Bianca for her part was just frozen to where she's standing, also crying now. She just looked solemnly at Maggie and just nodded her head not trusting herself to speak. Receiving the permission, Maggie wasted no time and bolted out the door to run after Miranda.

Running outside, Maggie looked around her surroundings to see where Miranda has ran off. Spotting Miranda, Maggie runs after the little girl. Up a small hill Miranda stopped under a tree where she finally sat down after being exhausted. She pulled her knees against her chest and dropped her head on her arms as she continues to cry. Maggie's heart breaks at the scene before her. She silently walked over and tentatively reached out a hand to touch the little girl but decided against it, afraid as to how Miranda would react. "Mir.. Miranda" she croaked out.

Finally realizing the she's not alone Miranda tried to take off once more but Maggie was quick enough this time and grabbed Miranda and held the child tightly against her. Miranda tried to push Maggie away crying loudly now but Maggie just held her more as she cried with the little girl. "Oh God, Miranda I'm so sorry!" she whispered. "I'm so sorry baby…I'm so sorry…" she said again and again wishing Miranda would hear her and somehow understand. After a while, Miranda calmed down after being worn out from the running and crying. She is now sobbing silently in Maggie's arms. They are now both crying softly in each other's arms.

"Miranda?... Baby?" Maggie said trying to look at the little girl. Miranda looked up and heartbreakingly said, "You (sniffle)… you're bad… you… you left me…" and she cried once more. Maggie felt like someone just stabbed her in the heart and twisted the knife in there. "No baby," she tried to explain. "I didn't leave you… God I didn't want to leave you!" she pleaded with her eyes which are now tearing up like rain. Miranda looked into her clearly not believing anything that she's saying for she knows the truth. Maggie left her and never came back just to say hello or even to say goodbye. "Miranda… listen to me," Maggie tried once more. "I never… never wanted to leave you! Do you hear me?... Oh God! If only I could… I love you so much! You got to believe that… Please believe that… I love you… I miss you so much!" she beseeched the child. "But… but you went away…" the little girl sobbed. "You never came back!" she choked out. "I know… and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I hope I can make you understand but some things… some things just happened" she said. Not understanding any better Miranda asked, "Why?" Maggie didn't know how to respond to that question in a way that the child would understand "Uhmm… your mom and I had a fight and I have to go away," she tried to explain. "I've done something wrong and your mom got mad at me so I have to go away." Miranda continued to look at her trying her best what her little mind can to understand what Maggie was trying to say to her. "But it has nothing to do with you… I love you! God I love you so much! Your mom and I love you so much!" Maggie continued to say.

"I think about you everyday… I wanted to see you… to see how you're doing… how big you're getting" Maggie smiled through her tears "God! Look how big you got!" she exclaimed. "I may not have been here but you were with me everyday…" Maggie said softly. She pointed at her heart and said "You were always in here… I may not be beside you but you were always in my heart" she managed to choke out. Miranda reaching a certain point of understanding just nodded her head and hugged Maggie right back. She put her head on Maggie's shoulder as Maggie planted a kiss on her head thanking God that she got to hold Miranda again in her arms.

After a while… "So you're not mad at me anymore?" Maggie asked smiling hopefully at Miranda. "A little…" the little girl responded. "Hmmm we can't have that!" Maggie said. "We can't have you staying mad at me for so long!" she said as she tickled the little girl. Miranda squealed in her arms as she continues the attack until finally the little girl begged her to stop. After the gigglefest… they both fell silent. And Miranda suddenly asked "You're not going to leave me anymore?" Maggie's eyes widened, stunned at the question.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Maggie was taken aback by the question and she couldn't bear the thought of further breaking this little girl's heart. But she decided that it was best to be honest. She carefully formed her thought to best answer the little girl's question so as not to bring further heartache.

"Uhmm… Miranda I'm not leaving but..." Miranda's expression which for a moment looked hopeful suddenly fell with just one word… BUT. Maggie quickly explained before the girl shut down on her "It's just that it's different now you know? You're with your family with your mommy, your little sister and… and Reese… You're living in Paris and well I'm now living in Seattle."

"We are now living here in Pine Valley." Miranda softly interrupted. "Why can't you just live here too?" she whined.

"I… I can't… I have my whole life there you know my job?" she tried to reason so the girl could understand.

"Why can't you work in PV Hospital? Doctors work there don't they? Uncle David works there," she pointed out.

"Well uhmm yes, but… I don't think they have a job for me there and I can't just leave my new place… You see there are also a lot of sick people in Seattle too and they need me there. Here, the sick people go to PV Hospital and David takes care of them. The same way, they need me in Seattle to take care of the sick people there. Nobody's gonna take my place so I can't just leave." Maggie answered. Nice Stone! She thought… I think she'll buy that one she hoped.

"But… but…" Miranda tried to counter with a look of defeat in her face. Maggie tried to smile reassuringly "Hey… why the sad face? I may be in Seattle but that doesn't mean I can't see you right?" Miranda didn't answer her. "Oh come on now baby… don't get mad at your Maggie… You see I'll only be here in a couple of days, will you rather spend it mad at me?" She tried to coax her. I promise I'll visit as often as I can… that is as long as it's okay with your mommy's" she said forgetting that Bianca or Reese may not approve of this. Yep I definitely need to talk to Bianca she said to herself.

"It's the age of technology!" Nice! As if the child will understand that she scolded herself. "I mean we can talk on the phone and… and there's internet! You can see me on the computer it's as if I'm just right here… I promise I'll visit as often as I can. Hey you can visit me too! I mean if you have no school or something maybe you can spend sometime with me in Seattle!" she rambled.

The little girl's face lit up, "Really?" She asked. Oh-oh she thought. "Uhmm yes… of course! As long as your mommy agrees okay?" The child just hugs her… "Okaaay! Hey remember we have to ask you mom first ok? As long as your mommy agrees… ok? If not… if not then I'll just come visit with you!" Maggie said, now she's in too deep she thought. But for Miranda it's very worth it she thought. With that they just held each other as Maggie with tears in her eyes looked up and said a silent thank you to the higher power that made this possible.

After minutes of just sitting under the tree with Miranda in her arms, Miranda started to stir and said "Mags, I need to pee!" Maggie was confused for a moment then it dawned on her "What? Oh yes of course that's why you were on your way to the comfort room! Oh I'm sorry baby but you must have cried some of those liqiuds out huh!" she chuckled. Seeing the discomfort on the little girl's face "Okay we should get you back ASAP!" and so they went… with Maggie running back carrying an agitated Miranda…

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Bianca was waiting inside when Maggie bursts in carrying Miranda straight to the comfort room. She wondered what's going on and as she was about to come after them she bumped into Maggie who was on her way out. "Uhm is something wrong? What happened?" Bianca asked concerned. "Uhm it went pretty well I think… it's just that she had to go… you know pee. I kinda disrupted it before," Maggie answered. "Oh," Bianca said, "so everything went well?" "Yeah! Yes, and I just wanted to thank you for allowing me to speak to her. I really appreciate it. I mean really thank you… You just don't know how I miss that little girl. I didn't know she'll still recognize me.. She's grown up so fast!" Maggie all but blurted out. "Yes, she does. And I can't believe she remembers. I mean, when she stopped asking about you I just thought she already forgot but I guess I was wrong…"Bianca replied softly. "Yes, and that's one thing I was hoping to speak to you about. About Miranda. Clearly she hasn't forgotten about me and I'm sure as hell hasn't either. Bianca you know I love that little girl even before she was born. She should not be caught between whatever happened between us. I don't know how much of this" she gestures between the two of them "has affected her already and I don't want her thinking that I left her and that's what she already thinks." "Maggie.." Bianca tried to get in but was interrupted. "Bianca… I know it's different now… but I want to be a part of her life even in some little ways. We should think what's best for her. Do you think we can talk? After the wedding maybe… I really think we should talk about this," Maggie insisted seeing the hesitation in her eyes.

"There you are!" Reese exclaimed upon seeing Bianca without noting Maggie standing in the corner. "I started wondering where you've gone. I've already put Gabrielle for her nap but you still haven't come back so I had Gramma Kane to watch over her and…"she trailed off finally noticing Maggie."What's going on?" she asked draping an arm over Bianca. "Reese, I was just waiting up for Miranda. Apparently she remembers Maggie and they had to talk. Oh where are my manners, I don't think you've been properly introduced. Reese this is Maggie, Maggie this is Reese, my wife," Bianca awkwardly introduced. "Pleased to meet you," Maggie said holding up her hand with a small smile. "Nice to finally meet you," Reese responded shaking Maggie's hand, "I've heard so much about you." "Really?" Maggie asked a little surprised. "Well I wish I could say the same thing but as you know I was a little off the loop. I'm hoping you heard nothing but good things but I bet that's not the case especially from Erica Kane's town," Maggie tried to laugh it off but failing miserably. "Mags!" thankfully Miranda called. "Hey munchkin! How did it go? Must be a big relief huh?" She asked as the girl just nodded and looked at the adults before her.

"Maggie! Anna is looking for you! I guess it's time for the maid' of honor's toast soon!" Trey informed her. "Oh sorry am I interrupting something?" he asked as he takes in the scene. "No, it's alright. I'll be there in a minute," Maggie responded. "Okay! I'll tell them then." Trey nodded and left. "Uhm I think you better get going!" Bianca said. Maggie looked at her and was about to say something when Miranda suddenly interrupted "Can I go with Mags mommy?" "Uhm sweetie I'm afraid you can't. You see Maggie has to do something," seeing the hurt in her daughter's eyes. "But you can go to Maggie later when she's done ok?" Bianca asked. "Really?" her eyes bugged out and Bianca just nodded at the excitement of the little one. "Yay!" She exclaimed as she scrammed to Maggie and Maggie scooped her up hugging her. She looked at Bianca with tears in her eyes and mouthed a thank you. Bianca just nodded and gave her a bitter sweet smile also with tears in her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

After the toasts to the bride and groom by the maid of honor and best man, respectively, the festivities continued with a live band. Maggie was getting a drink when "What are you doing here?" Erica asked infuriated.

"Hmmm I thought it was pretty obvious.. I am the maid of honor as you can…," Maggie answered trying to be polite.

"That's not what I meant!" Erica interrupted. "What are you doing back in Pine Valley?"

Maggie getting annoyed replied "Well I never knew I was exiled from Pine Valley! I am here attending my cousin's wedding!"

"What, you couldn't make an excuse so you don't have to show your face here again?" Erica spat.

"First of all I don't have to make any excuses I can go wherever I want whenever I want! Secondly, they are my only family and I am here to support them. Thirdly, I don't care who sees my face! I have nothing to hide and I'm done hiding!"

"Wow look at you! Being a doctor sure gave you some leverage, I bet you have grown some doctor's ego now… just like your cousin. But that doesn't change the fact that you are still a two-faced lying tramp!

"Look who's talking! Don't go all mighty on me Erica. Your reputation is not exactly pristine white. In fact your way worse than I, so before you go on judging me looking for some trash try looking in the mirror first you might be surprised of all the garbage you'll find!"

"You little bitch!"

"If you got nothing more to say Erica I'm done talking to you!"

"Yeah that's it! That's where you're good at right Maggie? Run when the going gets tough! Well I hope you climb under the rock where you came from and never come back. You have caused my daughter and granddaughter too much heartache to last a lifetime!"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Maggie sneered in a low deathly voice.

"Oh I know! I know that you cheated on Bianca, that you left her and Miranda to be with another tramp like..

"Enough!" Maggie cut-off menacingly. "I have taken all the crap that you threw at me the last time I came here, God knows I believe I deserve all that. But enough is enough. You weren't there, you don't know anything that went down between us so stay out of it!"

"Stay out of it?! Bianca is my daughter and whatever or whoever hurts my daughter will have to answer to me!"

"Look I know I made a mistake! Probably the worst mistake I've ever done in my entire life that I've paid dearly for and believe it or not I'm still paying for up to now. I've already begged.. begged for forgiveness numerous times! I'm sorry if I hurt them, God knows I'll do anything to take that all away but I can't and I can only do so much…" Maggie sighed heavily. "What more do you want from me Erica?" Maggie asked and in a soft voice continued, "Bianca has already moved on. She has made herself her own family now and from the looks of it she is happy! What are you still fussing about?"

"Yes she is happy no thanks to you! Thankfully she met Reese who loves her unconditionally!" Erica spat and seeing the effect of mentioning Reese to Maggie Erica decided to rub it in. "Reese is wonderful, she makes Bianca very happy! She's very devoted to her and their children Miranda and Gabby!" Erica smirked with a flip of her hair.

"Oh yes the cool and amazing Reese!" Kendall suddenly interrupted which surprised them both.

"Kendall!" Erica exclaimed. "I was just telling Maggie here what a beautiful family Bianca now has no thanks to her." Erica explained. "And if she knows what's best for her, she'd stay away from Bianca!" Erica continued looking back at Maggie.

"You can't threaten me! If you knew me at all you know that it will take a lot more than that if I really wanted to see her. Bianca is a big girl and it's her decision to make if she wanted to see me or not, you on the other hand have no say on the matter," Maggie said.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you," Erica warned before turning to leave.

Kendall who just watched with amusement at the exchange is now looking at Maggie with a smirk on her face. Maggie who can't stand it any longer feeling like a bug under a microscope finally asked "What?! Are you gonna rip me a new one too? If you are, bring it on and let's all get it over with I don't have all night!"

TBC…


End file.
